


Reverse

by Kewlmint34



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, First Time, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: What if the tables turned? What if the situation was reversed? What if Peter didn't want Tony to go?





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> !!!SPOILERS AHEAD!!!
> 
> I got more twisted inspiration! I was thinking about what the ending of Infinity war would be like if Tony and Peter had actually been in a relationship, and if Tony had died instead of Peter. This was the result of my depressing thought process...hope you enjoy as much as you can! <3

Peter was still standing still, watching new faces fade away all around him. His hair was on edge, his stomach was upside down, and his heart was in his throat. His eyes darted to Strange who faded away from his vision as soon as he focused on him. He was left staring at Tony, clinging and praying desperately that he would know what was happening. He had so much hope... until he saw the tips of Tony's hands starting to lose definition. Moments later those fingertips that had once tenderly touched Peter weren't even there.  
  
"Mr. Stark..." Peter practically wailed out, while rushing to get closer to Tony. He tried to close the gap between them as quickly as possible so that he could have as many moments holding Tony as he had left. Peter felt sick as he saw Tony's existence slowly blow away in the wind, he was trying so hard to focus on what was left rather than grasping at what was leaving. "Mr. Stark, please, please, please..." Peter cried into Tony, who was fading away faster than Peter could have ever imagined.  
  
"It's ok," Tony said back, his tone was heartbreakingly calm even though he was the one who was dying. "Peter..." Tony swallowed thick, as he tried his best to comfort the boy. "It's going to be ok."  
Peter heard those last whispers leave Tony's lips before the last of him fell to the wind and the earth as dust. Then Peter was alone. He was on his knees, staring into nothingness, staring where Tony's eyes had just been, but no longer were. It was all too fast... Peter thought back to where they had been just 6 months ago.

 ** _~_**  
_"You think you can handle it?" Tony challenged Peter as he balanced around on the multiple spider appendages now protruding from his suit. Peter only faltered for a second before gaining his balance and intuitively taking control of the suit._  
  
_"Hell yeah," Peter shot back, squinting at Tony through the mechanical white glare. Peter retracted the helmet of his suit to look at Tony with his own eyes. "Hey... Stark?" Peter shyly began as he returned to his own feet. Tony nodded in his direction to show he was paying attention. "I just really wanted to say thanks for everything,_ y'know _? Less than a year ago I was grabbing goggles out of dumpsters and now..." Peter motioned to the grand suit he was wearing, "...This. It's all been like a really fast and crazy dream that's way too real." Peter knew he probably should have let Tony say something by now, but he pressed forward, pushing his chances to say this. "...And I got to meet you. That's probably been the best thing."_

 _Tony looked at Peter with bewilderment at his last words. He took in the view of the charming nerd in a killer suit and it really struck Tony's soul in a special way. The sight of Peter nervously touching the back of his neck, the deepening shade of pink on his cheeks, the light catching on the red and deep blue of his suit. It all really got to him, because he responded,_  
_"You have no idea, that the best thing was actually me meeting you."_  
_Then they just looked at each other, eventually smiling, before moving forward with their hearts beating faster than ever before._  
**_~_ **

But that was months ago. Now, Peter couldn't even think about that memory without wanting to relive it. He wanted to see the mischevious glint in Tony's eyes again, he wanted to hear his sharp voice again, he wanted him again. Desperation hit Peter like a truck as he realized that Tony had only been gone for seconds, and he already needed him back. Peter felt the lump in his throat finally beginning to make due on its promise of tears. Heavy breaths left his body as the panic finally hit him. As the air left Peter's lungs too quickly, he closed his eyes to shield his blurring vision and to cling to another memory of Tony.

  
**_~_ **  
  _Warm hands were on Peter's body, one clutched his side in an unfamiliar but welcomed way, the other held his chin firmly in place. Seconds later Tony's lips landed on Peter's, and Peter whined into it. He felt himself drowning in the sensations, the touches, the grips, the friction, the gasps for air as their bodies pushed together, hungrily closing the unwanted space. Peter was straining against his pants, ready and pleading for more. Tony was straining against his morals, trying to fight off the urge to ruin Peter with every earthly pleasure in his arsenal._

  
_"Mr. Stark... Tony, Please." Peter's humid breath hit Tony's lips as he spoke urgently but refused to move away. "Please, I need you, I want you." Peter was now tightly holding onto Tony's shirt, trying to pull him in closer, even though there was no gap to fill. Tony began shaking his head in disagreement, and Peter was growing nervous that he was losing him. "Please," Peter said flatly, now shifting Tony's face so that he could look directly into his eyes. "There's no way I could regret this. I could never regret something so good."_

  
  _Tony almost cringed at the use of the word "good" in reference to himself, but the way Peter was pulling at his shirt was wearing him down. The way Peter begged, the feeling of his burning breath hitting his neck, the way Peter keened when Tony ran his hands over his chest...it was all too much to refuse. Tony smirked as he began to kiss down Peter's collar, and he wished that he hadn't made his next words sound so much like a challenge._  
_"We'll see about that."_  
**_~_ **

  
Peter gasped air back into his lungs seconds before he would have passed out. His chest heaved as his hands dug into the earth below him. He saw his fingers gripping the dust that once was Tony. This was what he had to hold now, this is what was left. Tears fell out of Peter's eyes in abundance, mixing with the ash that he was now gathering and holding in his hands. Peter felt like he might scream if he had the voice to do it. The tightness in his throat wiped out any sound he tried to make as he saw the dust slipping through his fingers. If he could just go back...just to last week.

  
**_~_ **  
_Tony held Peter close to his body. There was an unsuspected chill in the air that night, but he was doing his best to protect Peter from it. He looked at Peter, who was on the edge of falling asleep. His lips had been kissed red and his body was littered with lovely purple marks that Tony had placed carefully._  
_Peter looked up at Tony through sleepy eyes and snuggled closer, doing his best to savor this rare moment. Peter thought that Tony looked genuinely happy at this moment. He felt his heart swell at the thought that Tony was happy in this bed, holding him, looking at him... with him. Peter knew he should have just kept quiet, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't going to miss his chance to say it._  
_"I love you," Peter mumbled to Tony, knowing that he didn't have to say it very loud for Tony to hear. Seconds later Peter felt his face being caressed by desperate hands._  
  
_"I wish you wouldn't," Tony said back with a shaking voice. It was almost as if he was begging Peter not to love him._  
_Peter knew that this wouldn't work out well for him, so it didn't even sting when he didn't hear the words back._  
  
_"Why?" Peter knew he was asking an obvious question, so it wasn't a shock when Tony didn't respond. The complete silence was cutting, but that didn't stop Peter from pressing further. "If everything was...different, do you think you could love me?"_  
_Tony looked into Peter's eyes with a stare of devastation that Peter hadn't seen in quite some time. Tony felt his voice shaking as he responded the safest way he could manage._  
_"Kid, if you had been around sooner..." There was a long pause that Peter didn't dare to interrupt. "If I had the time... I know I could."_  
_Once again, they just looked at each other. After some minutes, Peter surged forward to kiss Tony. They laid there, holding and caring for one another for hours. They ignored the world and the problems they had, and just sat together for that time. They decided to love each other with the parts of their souls that they each could spare. For Tony, he had to choose which parts to spare. For Peter, it was all of himself._  
**_~_ **

  
Peter was now laying on the ground, frozen in a fit of tears and panic. The wind was gradually carrying away what he was still trying so hard to hold onto. It was taking away what he never truly had, and what he still wanted. Peter let his head touch the cool dirt which eased the feeling of the pounding blood in his body. He stared at the remaining ash on the ground, searching for a reason to get back up. He couldn't find one. Peter began to whisper to himself the only question he had left.  
"Why wasn't it me...it could have been me...why wasn't it me?" Peter's voice cracked painfully through his words as he spoke to the spot where Tony had once been.  
  
_"I don't want you to go..."_


End file.
